The Night of the Comet
The Night of the Comet is the second episode of the first season of ''The Vampire Diaries'' and the second episode of the series. Summary ELENA MEETS DAMON AND LEARNS ABOUT STEFAN'S PAST LOVE — As Mystic Falls prepares for a festival to celebrate the passing of a comet, is in the hospital recovering from the attack that she can barely remember. Stefan goes to the hospital and tries to use his abilities to make sure Vicki doesn't remember what really happened, his attempt is cut short when Vicki’s brother Matt arrives. Jeremy continues to struggle at school and with his feelings for Vicki. At a parent-teacher conference, Mr. Tanner makes feel that she is failing as a surrogate parent, especially when it comes to Jeremy. Elena decides to go to the Salvatore house to meet Stefan, but finds his charming brother Damon instead. Damon reveals some surprising information about Stefan’s past and when Stefan arrives home, Elena is confused and embarrassed when she realizes that he isn't happy to see her there. Meanwhile, Vicki’s memory of the attack begins to come back to her. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring * Peyton Lee as Guy * Elizabeth Lynn Hingley as Girl Uncredited * Terri James as Nurse Haynes * Sapphire as Nurse Taking Blood From Patient Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. * This was the first episode to show witch powers used, not counting Bonnie's vision in the Pilot ''episode. *This episode establishes that it's the third day school by Mr. Tanner telling Jenna that it's only the third day school and Jeremy has already skipped classes and gotten into trouble. **This indicates that the episode takes place on September 10, 2009. The same date as the series premiere. * The "previously" sequence hints at Elena and Stefan's first encounter when he saved her after her parents' car went over Wickery Bridge. After Elena tells Stefan that they have "history class" together, it cuts to her revealing her parents' accident and how she survived. * Compulsion is used for the first time in the series, by both Stefan and Damon on Vicki following her attack. ** It's revealed that if a vampire isn't strong enough, particularly if they do not partake in drinking human blood, then their compulsion and other vampire abilities will not work properly. * Elena and Stefan have their first kiss in this episode. *Elena and Damon meet for the second time at the Salvatore Boarding House , though as far as Elena is concerned this is their first meeting. ** It's revealed in a flashback in the ''The Departed that they first met the night that Elena's parents died, (May 23, 2009), right before they got into their car accident. * All main characters were present in this episode. * Damon begins his abusive relationship with Caroline in this episode. ** He also demonstrated questionable behavior when he purposely scared Vicki with the intention of manipulating his brother into feeding on her. However, Stefan called his bluff, and Damon compelled Vicki to forget their encounter. Book References Locations Body Count *Unknown Couple - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. Production Notes Cultural References * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Comet Night of the Comet], a 1984 zombie apocalypse B-movie. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wuthering_Heights Wuthering Heights], Emily Brontë's only novel, originally published under the pseudonym Ellis Bell. Continuity * Although she was unseen until Bloodlines, Anna arrives in town in this episode. * Elena meets Damon for the second time. The first time was just a few hours before her parents were killed in the car accident. Damon compelled her to forget their first meeting. ** As shown in The Departed, Elena believed that this was this first time she ever met Damon until Growing Pains during her transition, when everything she had been compelled to forget had returned to her memory. * Kelly Donovan, Matt and Vicki's mother, is mentioned for the first time in this episode. ** She first appears in A Few Good Men. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.78 million viewers in USA, which was 1.13 million less than the previous episode. * The Night of the Comet refers to the event of a comet over Mystic Falls that has not occurred in a century and a half. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x02-The Night of the Comet (41).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (40).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (39).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (38).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (37).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (36).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (35).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (34).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (33).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (32).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (31).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (30).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (29).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (28).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (27).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (26).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (25).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (24).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (23).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (22).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (21).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (20).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (19).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (18).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (17).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (16).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (15).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (14).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (13).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (12).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (10).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (9).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (8).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (7).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (6).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (5).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (4).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (3).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (2).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (1).jpg |-|Screencaps= Screenshot_209.jpg Screenshot_210.jpg Screenshot_211.jpg Screenshot_213.jpg Screenshot_214.jpg Screenshot_216.jpg Screenshot_217.jpg Screenshot_215.jpg Screenshot_219.jpg Screenshot_220.jpg Screenshot_221.jpg Screenshot_222.jpg Screenshot_223.jpg Screenshot_224.jpg Screenshot_225.jpg Screenshot_226.jpg Screenshot_227.jpg Screenshot_228.jpg Screenshot_229.jpg Screenshot_230.jpg Screenshot_231.jpg Screenshot_232.jpg Screenshot_233.jpg Screenshot_235.jpg Screenshot_234.jpg Screenshot_236.jpg Screenshot_237.jpg Screenshot_238.jpg Screenshot_239.jpg Screenshot_240.jpg Screenshot_241.jpg Screenshot_242.jpg Screenshot_244.jpg Screenshot_245.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= Notc-bts-0001.jpg Notc-bts-0002.jpg Notc-bts-0003.jpg Jrct-bts-0002.jpg Normal_SR0742_VD101b_0350.jpg|Ian, Nina and Paul Normal_SR0742_VD101b_0363.jpg Normal_VD102a_0038.jpg|Katerina and Candice together behind the scenes Normal_VD102a_0299.jpg Normal_VD102a_0313.jpg Normal_VD102a_0334.jpg Normal_VD102a_0387.jpg Normal_VD102a_0399.jpg Normal_VD102a_0412.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x02 : La nuit de la comète it:La Notte Della Cometa 102 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One